


El último amanecer

by mirambella



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: E/R week, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Spin Off
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire no puede olvidar a Enjolras, su Apolo. Hace dos años que se marchó de Troya, pero sigue atormentándole</p><p>Sigue a "Un muro entre dos mundos" pero no necesitas haber leído el fic.</p><p>Día dos de la E/R week: Greek mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El último amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que no hayáis leido el fic. Enjolras (Apolo) es castigado por su padre, convertido en mortal y enviado a Troya para construir su muralla. Allí conoce a Grantaire, un sacerdote de Dionisos que se prenda de su belleza,pero no conoce su identidad.

La luna en su ventana anunciaba otra noche de soledad. Había derramado vino en tantas otras que sus sentidos se habían tornado una bruma espesa entre el sueño y la vigilia permanente. No podía dormir, pero estar despierto lo desesperaba.

Dos años había vivido sin paz en el alma. Dos años en los que Troya prosperaba bajo el mandato de Príamo, de tal forma que asustaba a los pueblos vecinos y demandaba, pedía a gritos guerras.

Grantaire no lucharía, pero tampoco se marcharía. Si la próxima oleada de ambición se lo llevaba, lo aceptaría como aceptó su soledad o amar a aquel extranjero.

Era más que un extranjero. A veces pensaba que era sólo Enjolras, pero cuando el sol salía, veía a Apolo en su cabeza, con su carro dorado y sus ojos de amanecer, llamándole.

No había día para él y la noche era demasiado oscura.

 Aquella noche intentó dormir, acurrucarse entre el lino como si las sábanas fueran las velas de un barco que lo llevaba lejos. El vino le haría verlo en la ventana, sin traspasar aquella muralla invisible. El vino le daría calor y frío cuando se diera cuenta de que él no estaba. Era Apolo. Cada vez que recordaba que amaba a un dios, y no al dios al que creyó entregar su fe, su corazón se encogía un poco más. Se había vuelto más cínico y había descuidado sus obligaciones como _ménade_.

Dionisos no estaría contento con él.

 

La luna dominaba el cielo en su alto pedestal. La noche había llegado a su punto más álgido cuando Grantaire sintió que un brazo lo rodeaba en el lecho. Su piel tembló y miró hacia abajo a la desconocida mano. No era Enjolras. Lo habría sabido tan solo con la forma de tocarle. El brazo lo rodeó y unos labios dulces como la miel hablaron en su oído.

 “Ya nunca me visitas, sacerdote. Provocas en mí un enojo casi tierno al verte penar por mi hermano” Acunó la voz.

 Grantaire sintió los finos rizos y las hojas de parra en su cuello. Era Dionisos. Su señor. El Dios que lo liberaba de su destino y al que había abandonado. Por fin había acudido a vengarse por su deslealtad, pero al dios de las orgías y el desenfreno le gustaba jugar un poco antes.

Su marmórea mano acarició a Grantaire, bajando hacia sus muslos por encima de la túnica.

 “Encuentro en los mortales cierto encanto inexplicable. Su sangre quema, su piel es suave y caliente” el olímpico besó detrás de su oreja “Son mejores sacrificios los de la carne templada que cualquier dulce fruto”

“Os adoro, pero os permitiré matarme por tal osadía” dijo Grantaire. No pretendía que la voz le temblara como lo hizo.

“No he venido a matarte. Deseo ofrecer una lección a mi más querido hermano.”

“No me ha visitado”

Dionisos rió y su risa se asemejó a la de un joven en sus mejores años, llena de júbilo y picardía.

“Cada día se posa en tu ventana con el amanecer, a punto de abrazar su forma corpórea y acompañar tus sueños, y cada día huye por el este” Dionisos lo levantó y le sujetó los brazos. Seguía a su espalda y Grantaire no podía verlo propiamente. Por otro lado, le daba miedo, pues no se le había dado permiso. ¿Sería hermoso como Apolo, su Apolo, su Enjolras? Su voz era masculina y potente, con un deje juguetón. ¿Era un adolescente, o un hombre corpulento? Parecía fuerte y en cierta medida lo reconfortaba.

“¿Venís entonces a calmar mi desasosiego?¿ Seréis cruel?”

“Nunca contigo, Grantaire. Eres mi sacerdote favorito.” Baco le lamió el cuello hasta la junta entre hombro y clavícula y el sacerdote se estremeció.

Llevaba demasiado esperando unos labios que no acudirían y aunque no podía saciar su sed en otras aguas, su cuerpo no era de mármol.

Una suave brisa se coló por la ventana y Dionisos sonrió.

“Esa es mi señal”

“Juegas con fuego, hermanito” dijo una voz. Grantaire la habría reconocido bajo el influjo del sueño más profundo, pues esa voz lo visitaba incluso entonces.

 

Dionisos desapareció y Grantaire cayó hacia adelante por el esfuerzo. Al levantar la cabeza, divisó una túnica inmaculada, rodeada por la espalda de una capa de un rojo vivo, carmesí.

No quería seguir subiendo, pues sabía que al mirarle a los ojos estaría perdido, pero unos dedos largos, finos, le levantaron el rostro con una sola caricia en su barbilla.

“Grantaire” suspiró la voz.

“No” se negó a mirarlo “No estás aquí. Es todo un sueño”

 “No lo es. Te siento y me sientes. Yo no sabía…si debía hacerlo”

Probablemente él  también pensaba que no sería lo mejor. Y lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas, pero tras el reconocimiento vendría otro adiós. Sería relativamente fácil si se marchaba ahora, pero si volvía otra vez no lo soportaría. Tantos años de adioses lo acabarían debilitando.

El poder de los dioses es magnífico, pues pese a todo, Grantaire se encontró alzando el rostro. Sus ojos eran el mismísimo cielo, la piel de sus mejillas dos frutas rojas. Él las había probado y eran suaves y dulces.

“Eres tan hermoso como la primera vez que te vi, y ahora recuerdo que es así como serás siempre” Grantaire era un inconsciente, pero su mano no le pertenecía al acariciar aquella mejilla divina. “Apolo”

“Llámame Enjolras” Así se habían conocido y el dios parecía querer recordar aquellos momentos en los que sus cuerpos eran mortales y sus almas se pertenecieron. No había cielo o  Averno entre ellos.

“Te irás. Vete ahora o mátame con una flecha certera, pero si me das de beber de tus labios tendré sed para toda la eternidad.

Enjolras levantó lentamente su túnica, acariciando sus muslos y lo tumbó en la cama.

“Estoy aquí y estás sediento ahora. Déjame calmarte”

Probablemente fuera un deje de orgullo al ver a su hermano tomar algo que se había entregado a él por su voluntad, mas Enjolras atrapó sus labios con osadía. Sus manos se posaron en su cintura y Grantaire tembló.

Su lengua sabía a ambrosía cuando lo devoró. Enjolras se agitaba como las olas, bajando las manos por sus muslos con cierta parsimonia.

El sacerdote le acarició el cabello y entre sus bucles dorados enredó sus dedos como la flexible tela de una araña.

“No pude olvidarte” confesó el dios en voz baja, pues era una debilidad.

Grantaire tiró de su pelo para que lo besara más fuerte y enredó las piernas en su cintura evitando así  que  se fuera.

La capa roja cayó al suelo como un manto de sangre y Grantaire subió las manos hasta sus hombros para abrir la túnica.

“Cómo pueden tus ojos volverme loco y cuerdo a la vez. Eres mi vino y mi razón” dijo en un jadeo.

Enjolras besó su pecho como respuesta y acarició su miembro palpitante, deseoso de la atención que latía durante años bajo su piel. No necesitaba desnudarlo. Subió la túnica y sus dedos tañeron la mortal piel como las cuerdas doradas de una cítara.

Grantaire jadeó y todo su mundo se nubló.

“Poséeme. Nunca he dejado de ser tuyo”

Enjolras tan sólo lo miró para asegurarse de lo que acababa de oír. Nunca pedía permiso, no lo necesitaba, pero nunca volvía y en ese momento habría detenido el tiempo para no marcharse. Lo había hecho para su padre anteriormente. No amanecería si él no lo deseaba.

Hundió las uñas en la carne suave del interior de sus muslos, levantando sus torneadas piernas, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Entre ellos, el deseo se compartía, azul claro contra verde oliva.

Grantaire vio las puertas del Olimpo mientras Enjolras lo penetraba, los barrotes dorados entre nubes algodonosas. Asió sus manos a su espalda y dejó que lo consumiera como una vela.

Había sin embargo una diferencia. El Enjolras que lo había tomado anteriormente era mortal. Ahora se encontraba con Apolo y aunque sus ojos parecían no haber cambiado, brillaban transmitiendo su poder. Sus movimientos eran más duros, su piel más etérea. Su sexo más certero.

Grantaire boqueó como un pequeño pez, intentando respirar, pero un jadeo ahogado le robó el aliento.

“Me matas, y me das la vida”

“Te doy todo lo que poseo. Todo lo que soy” sus posesiones poco le importaban. Había hecho regalos a muchos mortales y había recibido de ellos gratitud, sacrificios, juegos, ofrendas, pero lo que Grantaire le ofrecía, esperando en su ventana, superaba todo lo que hubiera dado antes. Merecía más. Lo merecía todo, todo lo que tuviera permitido dar.

Y cuando se vació en él puede que le dijera que lo amaba, que nunca había amado de ese modo desenfrenado e inquieto.

Grantaire apretó los ojos y los dientes y dejó que su cuerpo se volviera laxo. Vio estrellas, oscuridad, sus sentidos se hundieron en aquella bruma y perdió el conocimiento como si le hubieran golpeado con el puño más infalible.

Cuando abrió los ojos, no había nadie a su lado, ni sobre él. El sol entraba por su ventana anunciando el medio día.

Grantaire miró a los lados, aturdido, inseguro de si lo que había sentido, si lo que aún sentía había sido un mero sueño. ¿Lo había traicionado el vino?

¡Pues claro! Nunca volvería. Era un Olímpico.

El sacerdote se pasó una mano por los negros rizos y rió amargamente. Se sentía un iluso. Se sentó en la cama, exhausto de algo que no había sucedido y cerró los ojos. La imagen de Enjolras apareció ante él tal y como lo recordaba, y así sería siempre. Siempre bello y joven como aquella noche que corrió a sus brazos como un estúpido mortal.

 

En el suelo, una capa roja como sangre ondeaba ligeramente, como un corazón bombeante.


End file.
